


Digimon Snippets

by curiousscientistkae



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, More ships to be added, but more to add later as I randomly write it, kind of more lowkey ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Collections of small bits of writing with Digimon characters
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora, Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Mochizuki Meiko/Tachikawa Mimi, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Takari

**Author's Note:**

> so I haven't been able to write anything "seriously" lately. Both I had been slowly losing the mood to write and just with everything going on it isn't helping
> 
> But I still wanted to write so I was like let me just find random prompts list online and pick some random ones and write whatever the hell I what so here we are. I'll do these at random. Just a couple notes
> 
> Part of this also is for me to get into some characters since I haven't really written much digimon before so if anything is off that's why I'll figure it out eventually. These are also more for "fun" so don't take them too seriously I guess idk. Some will be more just platonic, some are lowkey, and some will be actual shippy stuff
> 
> And lastly, idk how many remember I had been working on a longer digimon fic and I do eventually want to get back to it I swear but again, rn I just CAN'T but eventually...
> 
> Anyway, this set of prompts come from here ( https://curiousscientistkae.tumblr.com/post/615601724221243392/veronicabunchwrites-100-dialogue-writing ) (had to reblog it cause I couldn't grab the link from OP) and have some Takari with the prompt with a slight tweak 
> 
> 35 “Sit your butt back down and talk to me.”
> 
> Was looked over by my friend Alex

Nightmares, nothing she isn’t used to. Kari can’t remember when she first started to have them in a recurring fashion, she has lost track of the time, but it has been since she was much younger. Sometimes she will just wake without a memory of what played in her mind but the feeling of it, the dread and fear, lingers and spreads all throughout her body. Other times, she can recall every little detail, all the little beats and they plague her for days. They almost always have her waking in a cold sweat and some degree of confusion. Tonight, nightmares are the former version. 

Kari slowly shifts up in bed, careful not to wake TK. He is fast asleep and blissfully unaware of her being up. That’s probably for the better. Once she is certain that he will not stir, she sighs and runs a hand through her hair. She wraps her other arm around her bent legs, trying to stop the shaking. What even was her dream about this time? Most likely, something about the Dark Ocean but who knows. It’s best not to think about it right now. Maybe water or a late night snack will do her some good. 

Kari pulls herself out of bed. Every step she takes is planned. No need for a squeaking floorboard to alert anyone. While it might not wake TK or Patamon, it definitely will wake Gatomon. The two digimon partners sleep together in a small bed nearby. Thankfully, she gets out of the room without anyone asking her where she is going. 

As she walks, she passes by a clock. Kari takes a moment to look at it in the dark. It’s two in the morning. Could be worse and could be better she thinks to herself. She makes her way into the kitchen and opens up the fridge. The bright white light temporarily blinds her. Kari blinks it back until she can see again before reaching out for the jug of water. After closing the door, she finds a glass to use and pours her water into it. As she drinks, she finds random snacks to nibble on.

Her body starts to relax, though her mind still feels like there is a fog around it. There is a fifty-fifty chance that if she goes back to bed after she has her snack that everything will be fine and when she wakes up next, her mind will be clear and it won’t feel like her body is made of lead. But does she want to risk the other half where her nightmares will just come right back at her. She does not get far in her thoughts when a voice catches her attention. 

“Hey.”

Kari turns her sight and finds TK standing nearby. Sleep is still written all over his face. His hair is even messier from the pillow and he yawns before he speaks again. “Having a late night snack?”

“You can say that,” Kari replies with a shrug. “What are you doing up?”

“I can ask you the same thing. You alright?”

“Yeah. I am fine. I just woke up and needed some water.”

TK steps a little closer. He leans the upper half of his body on the table. “Kari, this is the third time this week you have woken up in the middle of the night and gotten out of bed. At least, as far as I am aware it is the third time. Is something bothering you?”

Kari bites her lower lip. Just how often does he know about her waking up? He only has missed one night. She wonders all those times she has laid back down in bed, how often he was faking sleeping and why he didn’t say anything sooner. Maybe he was just hoping it was just a one-off thing. Now the question is, does she really want to talk about her plague of nightmares in the dead of night?

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it,” Kari finally answers. 

In the dark, she can just make out TK raising an eyebrow. “Kari…”

Kari grabs her glass and heads to place it in the sink. “It’s nothing, TK. It’s late. We shouldn’t be up at this hour anyway.” She starts to head back to the bedroom, heading past TK. However, she does not get far when she feels a hand being placed on her shoulder. 

“Sit your butt back down and talk to me.”

Kari turns her head and looks TK square in the eyes. His blue eyes are soft and welcoming. He gives a light squeeze of his hand. Kari takes a deep breath and sighs. “I’m...just having nightmares again. I honestly don’t want to talk much about it. Not at two in the morning but they are back.”

“Do you remember what they are?”

“Not always. I can’t recall today’s. Could’ve been the dark ocean or anything else that happened.”

“I had a feeling it was that. I’m not going to force you to talk about it. I just wanted to know what was wrong.”

“Sorry for worrying you, TK.”

“It’s alright.” He pulls her close and gives her a tight tug. Kari feels some of her heaviness drain away. “How do you feel about sleeping? Think it will happen again?”

Kari pulls away. “Not sure. I guess we will see.”

TK simply nods. The two head back to the bedroom and get ready to go back to bed. As they walk, Kari swears she catches Gatomon looking at her but when her partner looks, the digimon has her eyes shut. TK and Kari settle back in bed, resting close to each other. 

“Good night, Kari. I hope you have good dreams,” TK whispers as his eyes fall shut. 

“Thank you, TK.”


	2. Taishiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 77 “You can’t let moments like this pass you by.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey love these two together. I forgot to say I am leaving ages mostly ambiguous rn ksjfbaskjfa. Anyway this one also was proofed by my friend Alex.

Tai looks at Izzy, his nose buried in his laptop. Tai hears the clicky-clack of the keys being pressed by the computer nerd. Whatever he is typing away is anyone’s guess. Izzy does not like people peering over his shoulder. The last time Tai tried that, he got a hand to his face and was pushed away. Now he just tosses a ball back and forth in his hands. 

He looks outside his window. The sky is a bright blue, barely a cloud in the sky. From what he knows from the weather forecast, it will be a pleasant day. It looks like it will be a wonderful day out. Tai could go out by himself but that would not be as fun. Having Izzy around will make everything a lot better. 

Tai catches his ball and sits up from the couch. He attempts to whistle but Izzy does not even flinch. Tai groans and stands up. He walks over to Izzy, who does not look up from his laptop, and places a finger on his forehead. This finally gets his attention. 

“What do you want, Tai?” Izzy asks, looking up. He swats away the finger from his face. 

“Get your nose out of your laptop and come hang out outside for a while. I don’t want to be stuck inside all day,” Tai replies. 

“You can go out yourself, you know. I’m not your mother needing to watch you.”

“Aw, c’mon Izzy! It looks like a hell of a day outside. Come outside with me for like an hour then you can go back to whatever nerdy stuff it is you are doing right now. You can’t let moments like this pass you by!”

Izzy groans. “If I say yes, will you not bug me afterward?”

Tai grins. “Yes. Now shut that laptop and hurry up!”

Izzy takes a couple more moments to probably save whatever he is doing before shutting his laptop. The two then get their shoes on and head outside. The forecast was right. The weather is not too hot nor too cold. Not a day to stay inside and sit around. 

While they find a spot to be in, Tai suggests they play some game with the ball he has. Catch or throw it at the wall or whatever else. Izzy does not mind it either way and when they finally settle on hitting it against a wall. During their time trying to catch the ball soaring, Tai is able to grab the ball more than Izzy but the times he has it, Izzy does his best not to let Tai have it back. After about an hour of this back and forth, both became out of breath and decided to stop. 

“So how was that?” Tai asks. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah. I did. You were right. But I think I had my fill of running around for now.”

“I need a break also. I will make some food for us. C’mon.”


	3. Sorato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 89. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never written or thought about this one much but it was requested by my friend Alex so hopefully I did somewhat okay asnfagkjasbgaksj (things im not used to tend to be shorter but this is part of the reason behind these to learn and get adjusted to things)

There is a knock on her door. Sora looks up in surprise, not expecting anyone to visit her at her apartment. Who would be visiting her right now? With everyone so busy with their own life, most plans with friends are planned in advance. Maybe someone just has the wrong number. Still, Sora stands up and looks out her peep hole. Matt stands outside her door. By the looks of it, he is rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet.

Sora opens up her door. Matt stops his rocking and gives a small smile. “Hey.”

“Hi. What are you doing here? Do you want to come in? It’s cold out,” Sora replies. She opens the door up the door all the way. 

“Thanks.” Matt walks in, taking off his shoes in the process. “How are you?”

“Fine? You still haven’t answered my question. What’s up? I’m surprised to see you here.”

“What? I can drop by and see you?”

Sora rolls her eyes before giving him a playful nudge. “You can. But I just like to know the occasion.”

Matt takes a moment to answer. He looks away and scratches the back of his head. “I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me. If you’re not busy or anything. If not, I can come back later.”

Sora chuckles, which makes Matt turn a shade of red. “Is that all?” she asks, “Why didn’t you just tell me right away? I would love that.”

“Really?”

“I wasn’t doing much and honestly was a little bored. Did you have any place in mind?”

Matt shakes his head. “Figured we could just go downtown and see what there is. If you find something you really like we can eat there. How does that sound?”

Sora nods before grabbing her coat. The two put on their shoes and head out to town. The two chat while they walk, mostly about what they have been up too and things they have planned in the future. When they reach the town, they look around for a little while. Sora finally picks out a little restaurant to eat out. Nothing fancy. A little quaint and quiet place. Matt agrees it looks nice and heads in with her. They find their seat and settle in. 

“So, what made you decide to have dinner with me?” Sora asks after they order. 

Matt gives a small shrug, “I just thought it would be nice. You know?”

“Well, thank you. This is nice. I didn’t expect this. A nice surprise.”

“Glad I could make you happy.”


	4. Meimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (with some edits) 17. “Thanks for the trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I got the ship name right if not tell me. I also need to rewatch tri. Anyway another request ship from my friend Meg and god I love this ship also. This is the last of the digimon prompt atm but eh I'll get back to them soon enough

Having a cold sucks. You feel like you can’t do anything with your body causing you to sneeze or cough. All you want to do is lay about all day and do nothing. Mimi, usually so full of energy and inspiration, now is stuck on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, and a tissue box near her. To starve off boredom, she watches a movie after flipping through the channels for a while. At least she has something to look forward to. Meiko will be here soon. 

She didn’t have to but when Meiko found out she was stuck at home, she offered to get Mimi some things. Even after Mimi told her she didn’t have to do that, going out of her way for her Meiko kept saying she wanted to. Too sick to argue and partly liking the idea of someone taking care of her, she finally caved. 

Mimi wonders what Meiko will be bringing. Thankfully, she does not have to wait too long. Her doorbell rings. She shouts, as best she can with a scratchy throat, that the door is unlocked and they can come in. She watches the door open up, revealing Meiko. 

"Hey Mei Mei. How are you?" Mimi asks. "Hope you don't mind being around me."

"It's alright and so am I. I brought you some things." Meiko lifts up her hand to should Mimi the plastic bag. 

Mimi's eyes widen as the bag is set down next to her. She opens it up and digs through it. Meiko has brought over a cold kit. Soup, crackers, orange juice, cough drops, and a small bottle of a store brand medicine. Everything anyone could need when they are sick. 

"Oh, Mei Mei, thank you. You didn't have to go through all this trouble for me," Mimi says. 

Meiko blushes. "Well you always help me out. And you sounded really down when you talked to me so I hope this cheers you up."

"If I wasn't sick I would kiss you right now."

Meiko smiles. “I’m glad I could help. Hopefully the soup is to your liking.” Meiko turns her head and sees the moving still playing out on Mimi’s screen. “Oh. Are you watching anything good?”

Mimi swallows some crackers before answering. “Not really sure. I just left it on because it looks interesting. Do you want to watch? If you don’t mind being around me.”

“Oh! S-Sure. I don’t mind. If you don’t mind.”

“Nope! If you want anything you can get it. And if you know of anything good to watch, I am all ears.”

  
  



End file.
